splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim Manga
The Splat Tim Manga series is in no way continuity based and is mostly focused on gags and comedy. The characters often behave very differently from their original counterparts and their personalities may change depending on the story. However some darker and violent themes can appear in the series reflecting the Splat Tim series's nature. Characters * Splat Tim: 'The protagonist of the Splat Tim Manga, is known for trying too hard to be cool and owning a gun. A lot of things set him off however, so it's unwise to test him. * 'Splat Tina: 'A comedic villain set on world domination but can never do it right, she is known for being hammy and behaving in an almost tsundere way to The New New Squidbeak Splatoon.After issue 9 she switched sides * 'Splat Barry: 'Has a large ego and is very narcissistic, constantly insults people. However he is very immature and will start getting very offended and cry. * 'Splat Gabriel Meme: Is a journalist constantly following the New New Squidbeak Splatoon around on their adventures so he can come up with a new episode for National Woomygraphic. * [[Squeakers|'Squeakers']]: 'Is at first a very happy little fish that only communicates through squeaking, but through Agent 8's Super Plot-Convenient Squeak Translator (Pat. Pend.) The New New Squidbeak Splatoon finds out he is a nihilist, sociopathic, and sexist individual. * 'Jafar: 'The only character confirmed to dislike National Woomygraphic. Speaks in rhymes and is incredibly edgy, thinks everyone who surrounds him is an idiot. * 'Pearl: 'Really cool person, but she won't shut up about how much she hates pickles and how "real communism has never been tried". * 'Marina: 'Is often the one who has to calm down Pearl, very overbearing towards her as she doesn't want her to get hurt. * 'Lil' Judd: 'Despite being the main manipulator of the events and the employer of many of the people out to kill Splat Tim, he never appears after the third chapter of the fourth issue where he got hospitalized due to an allergy to Baby Shark Cereal. * 'Agent 8: 'Calls herself "Yuri Price" nobody else calls her this. She is a massive nerd and is constantly building various plot convenient inventions. She speaks in various outdated internet speak such as "can i has chezburger" and "trololololo". * [[Callie|'Callie]]: 'Has a massive crush on Splat Tim, all of her issues are dedicated to her trying to impress him in some way. When she finds out he's not interested She assumes he's dating Splat Tina (which she quickly denies and gets mad at her). Callie and Splat Tina stories revolve around Callie trying to kill Splat Tina while she tries to explain to Callie that she isn't dating Splat Tim. * 'Marie: 'Marie is very laid back and lazy, she honestly couldn't care less about the madness happening around her. But if anything happens to Callie she will snap you like the Club Penguin servers on March 30, 2017 at 12:01 AM. * 'Splat Sarah Memes: 'Sheldon's girlfriend, she sells guns and also FunDip. However she only sells the powder because she eats the candy sticks you dip in the powder. One of her business partners is Splat Tonna, however she is only seen in the series as Splat Sarah's phone lockscreen. * '''Scrappy Doo: '''He was in the second chapter of issue eight where he has washed up dead on the beach of Miami. It is up to Splat Tim and The New New Squidbeak Splatoon to find out what happened. In life he was a crime boss and a magic eight ball hustler, who C. Q. Cumber actually bought from before his murder. * [[Lank|'Lank]]:''' An Elven Mercenary who's a friend of Tim, he can't wait to bomb some Dodongos. * '''Alucard: Only appears in cameos in several issues * [[T Hanos|'T Hanos']]:''' A game developer that tends to scam people to buy Fallout 76 * '''Leo Luster: An ape that constantly scams Splat Tim to buy Bagels,he is an Austrian Jewish holocaust survivor * Funky Kong: Leo Luster's partner,from the critically acclaimed Dark Souls series * Otto Octanavio: The main villain of the 10th volume onward,he is a multinational terrorist who want to destroy all corrupt governments.He often fails his plots due to him acting like he don't know Splat Tim. * [[Splat Bridgett|'Splat Bridgett']]:''' Otto Octanavio's daughter who was taken away from him at a young age,she also has a crush on Splat Tim which makes Callie a love rival * '''Capt. Cuttlefish Jr: The captain of the Splatoon Special Forces who is a long time friend of Splat Tim￼ * Igor Kravenholf: A terrorist who wants to bring back the Soviet Union and Stalinism * [[Jevil|'Jevil']]: 'He makes cameos wheelchair-bound in chapters with Wario in it, where he complains about getting various injuries related to Wario's various schemes. * [[Wario|'Wario]]: '''Has his own chapters dedicated to him in which he uses a large variety of wacky plans to get rich quick. * '''Adolf Truman: A German Strasserist (because Nazis are done to death) Statemaster of the Master State,he is Leo Luster's Nemesis as he wants to gas Jews. * ZeFronk: A dog heavily feared throughout the world of Splat Tim, who knows what he's capable of. * [[Zeldie|'Zeldie']]: '''The princess of Hyrule who is also a warrior, she hates everyone. * '''Da King: King of Hyrule he constantly wonders what's for dinner and calls Lank 'Mah Boi' * Gwonom: Da King's Vizier,he uses a flying carpet to travel and is part of a flying carpet gang known as "Frick's Angles". * Terminator:A robot from another time that has been found and reactivated in the 2nd chapter of the 10th volume,after being reactivated is revealed that his purpose is to stop 'Judgement day'.This character originated from dong Dong Never Die.￼￼ * [[Reserve team|'Reserve team']]:A squad of the Splatoon Special Forces that rarely talk unless when they need to * Papa Louie:'A world famous chef, and charter from Flipline Studios,he only appears in posters * [[Jamie|'Jamie]]:'A character from YouTube,he is a kind-of mean person who calls people "Dutchbag" * '''Gooby:'Jamie's best friend * 'Mr Bob:'One of Jamie's friends,he is a sponge-like being who as an unhealthy obesssion with donuts * 'Scammers: '''A Scammer who owns a department store,also a charter from Lenstar/The Dups.He is a colleague of Leo Luster * [[Froggy Fresh|'Froggy Fresh]]: A rapper who is best known for being 'The Baddest' * [[Money Maker Mike|'Money Maker Mike']]: Froggy's best friend * [[James|'James']]: Froggy's nemesis who has been dunked on ￼ Chapters (WIP) Category:Spin-offs